Princess of the sea
by ifylapeach
Summary: Seto meets a very strange lady whom looks like Tea very well but is not her. Where did she come from? Could it be Tea's past self? Besides, Seto was a sorcerer in his past life...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Some may know me as the person that made 'Kaiba and the cook.' Very few know me as the writer of the unfinished story 'Jennica.' Nobody has reviewed it so I stop writing. If you don't know me I am ifylapeach.**

**I didn't know how to end Kaiba and the cook part 2 so I just thought about this story instead, so please enjoy. Pan motto, please accept my apology for the delays.**

**I don't owe YuGiOh, okay?**

Prologue

It was a normal night for Seto Kaiba as he strolled the beach near his mansion. He has been working so much that he never noticed how the moonlight could look so beautiful. He sighed. How could he miss such a perfect night?

He went further away from the mansion into the warm beach of the night. His island was so big that he doesn't even know any part of it. He went into the rainforest area, which he loved the most. The fresh air, small waterfalls, the precious plants and… a naked lady.

He rubbed his eyes as if he was seeing illusions. What is a naked lady doing on his premises… taking a bath in his large lake… near the beach?

He furrowed his eyebrows for identification. He gasped.

"Tea!"

She noticed Seto staring at her. For 5 seconds they were staring. On the 6th second she entered into the lake before Seto could even catch her.

She disappeared, he thought. He cleared his voice. "I have to call the guards," he murmured. More intruders like this can draw in thieves."

It was morning. Seto was sitting besides his bed, dressing up for school. The image of Tea, most especially naked, continued flashing in his memory. What was she doing here? Strange. Very Strange.

He called for one of his guards. "Have you seen the intruder?" he asked.

"No sir," the guard answered in a decent manner. "We are still searching the premises for the young lady you call 'Tea.'

Seto smirked. "For guards you are all fools. How would you allow such people roaming around my compound? Find her before I come back, or you all are fired."

The guard gulped. "Yes sir!" he exclaimed and ran off.

Seto wore his jacket and grabbed his laptop. Feeling very sure that it is Tea he smiled and went to school.

He came a bit early, and usual people are roaming the halls talking to their friends. He, on the other hand (since he doesn't have friends and all) sat in the class. He was bewildered as he saw Tea sitting down with her friends. He just stood there and stared.

And Stared.

And Stared,

Staring some more,

Still staring,

Until Tea saw him, "What are you looking at?" She asked harshly.

"You, of course," he answered. " What made you have the right to come to my Mansion and prance around my beach!"

Tea stared blankly at him. "What do you mean? Why would I go to your mansion from all places? What would I do there?"

"There is no need to lie, Tea. After school you will follow me to the police station and you will explain why you where around my mansion, trespassing… "

"Doing what?"

Seto glared daggers at Joey. "What did you say, mutt face?"

"What was she doing there?"

Everyone kept quiet to hear Seto's respond. "None of your business…"

"But it's mine…" Tea interrupted.

Seto looked at her. "That… has to be said in private."

"Just say it!"

"You were walking around the beach, NAKED."

Sudden silence was broken by Joey's laughter. "You got to be kidding me!"

Seto glanced at him again. " What do you mean by that?"

Joey smiled, thinking in his mind that the day has finally come in to embarrass him. "Tea has been with us throughout yesterday, when Yugi was dueling. Moneybags had his first WET DREAM!"

Everybody started laughing at him. He glance them all 'the look,' and the laugher gently faded. He knew all their faces, promising to 'repay' them later. He cleared his voice. "Joey, poor Joey. I think that you gotten more confused with 'wet dream' and 'reality.' You see, wet dreams are for imbeciles like you. But what I saw was real. I don't know why she's denying…."

WHAM!

In seconds Seto was on the floor. Tea folded her fan and placed it back in her pocket.

"Settle down class," the teacher said. Then he stared at a body on the floor. "Good God!"

He exclaimed. " What happened to Mr. Kaiba?" Then he glanced at the class. "Who did this?"

Everyone glanced at Tea, whom was murmuring some words to him, maybe the words the death to Seto. Teacher cleared his voice. "Somebody help and carry Mr. Kaiba to the nurses room."

Seto stayed on his balcony that night. He was embarrassed by Joey, from all people, and was whacked by a girl for the first time. He sighed. Was that all an illusion, or (what Joey would call it) a wet dream?

Then he saw someone walking on the beach again. He furrowed his eyebrows. It was the girl again. This time, he ran out to see her for himself.

He ran on the sandy beach. "Hey you!" he shouted. The girl turned around, saw him and started running. He chased after her, until they reached to the other side of the beach. He stopped and started gasping for air. The girl looked at him. "Are… you ok?"

He looked at her. She looks similar- VERY SIMILAR- to Tea, but her hair was a bit blonde on the end of her brown shoulder- lengthened hair and her eyes was shiny blue diamond. She smiled as if nothing happened. Seto was speechless. Who was she?

"Well," the girl said, "Are you ok?"

Seto stood up. "Who… are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Highly forgive me!

I haven't been updating. I can explain.

Then again, I cannot. Sorry!

I do not own YGO or Seto. Hey, did you ever realize how fine anime men are drawn, so cute, and handsome and… um sexy (I said the word! Gasps ). Many (especially girls) are suffering from the 'cute anime men' syndrome. Seto Kaiba is one of those finely drawn anime men that makes most girls ask 'can we see him in real life?' True or false?

NOTE: THERE IS A PERSON THAT WE SHOULD ALL KNOW- TEA/ANZU. IN THIS STORY, TEA IS OUR NORMAL TEA, AND ANZU IS THE OTHER LOOK ALIKE. DON'T GET CONFUSED!

Seto stared at the same fish girl, whom was wearing a long shiny blue dress. He blinked twice.

"My name is Anzu."

Seto blinked again. "What! I knew it! And so had the guts…" he stood up "to embarrass me in the whole school! I will make sure that the police…"

She gasped, "You do speak strangely, man. Which school are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me, girl! So, this is how you behave? Don't you have a home to go to?"

She smiled. "Yes, in fact, it's right there."

She pointed at the water. Seto was dumbfounded. "Really?"

She shook her head. "Nope…"

He smiled….

"I really live in Atlantic Ocean with my family."

Seto stared at her with the 'you're stupid' look. "Really? Then you should start heading home." He looked up. "It's about to rain. And I don't want you to roam the beach again! You hear me! If I see you hear again…"

She sat on the rock.

And yes, he saw her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he shouted.

"I'm lost," she wined.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was being chased by a group of men and lost my way. Can you help me?"

"Help yourself," Kaiba said. "I can tell the driver to take you home in the city…"

"But I don't live in the city!" she argued. "I live in Atlantic ocean!"

"Whatever," he said, and started walking towards the mansion. "Leave whenever you want. I'm going to bed. Lucky that today is Friday. You don't need to get your school clothes from the Atlantic Ocean. Oh yeah, when you decide to drop by next time, please wear some clothes."

He left her and went to his room to sleep.

3:00 am.

He woke up for a glass of water. He looked from the balcony of his room to see Anzu still sitting on the rock. He sighed, "What a goat…"

He thought for a moment. Should she rot there or should the guard carry her away? Then again, she might get raped on the streets and die and he will have guilt on his head forever…

He called for his guard. "Call that lady to come in."

He waited in the hall until he saw her guard and Anzu walking in. "You can stay here for today but after I want you out of here by morning. You got it?"

She was tapping the floor gently. "I've never walked on this strange stone. What is it?"

Seto smirked. "A marble floor. You will hardly see that in your house."

Anzu sighed. "Yeah…"

Seto smirked as he turned…

"I walk on diamonds."

Seto stopped dead on his feet. He turned to see the girl but she had already gone into the room.

MORNING

Mokuba was able to wake up before Seto. He went into a room which was meant to be for all these 'important visitors.'

Not knowing there is somebody very important in there, sleeping on the bed half naked.

"Ahh!"

Anzu saw him and screamed too, lifting the sheets above her chest.

He ran from his room and went to Seto's room. His room was locked. He banged on his door for a very long time.

"SETO! WAKE UP! WAKE UPPPPPP!"

After previous knocking, Seto opened the door forcefully. "You better have a good excuse for this…,"he grumbled.

"What is Tea doing here?" he forcefully asked.

Seto grumbled again. "She's still here?"

They walked into her room. Properly dressed in Seto's long shirt, she stood erect showing her gentle and busty features. "Good morning Mr. Kaiba," she said, "This boy came in as I was about to change. Who is he?"

She's acting rather strange, Mokuba thought.

"Don't act as if you don't know Mokuba," Seto said.

"Oh….,"she drawled. "Is he your father?"

"I am his brother," Mokuba answered, "and are you O.K? I think you were hit on the head or something."

"I am ok," she said. Then she looked at Seto. "Can I stay a bit longer?"

Seto snickered. "Why, in God's name, should I allow you to do that?"

"Please Mr. Kaiba! I will do anything!"

Seto glared at her, and then rolled his eyes. "Ok," he said. "I don't know when you hardly see a rich place anyway. But it's not for free…"

"I know! I will become a maid and clean. I have never done that, but I will do it."

Mokuba brought out his cellular phone to call Yugi for help. Seto glared at him making him to stop.

"Ok," Seto said. "But call your parents to tell them you are working here."

Anzu jumped with glee. "Thank you! I never embarrass you, never!"

Seto turned around, "Or embarrass yourself." He left the room. Mokuba followed him. "Why didn't you allow me to call Yugi?"

"Because," he smirked, "I want some entertainment in the house…"

Mokuba eye's widened. "What kind of entertainment?"

He chuckled. "All the embarrassment she gave me in school will finally give me the chance to revenge."

"How?"

"Just you wait and see…"


End file.
